


Remnant Relations Chapter 4: In The Dark with Ilia (and Arslan)

by HPLovebutt



Series: Remnant Relations [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPLovebutt/pseuds/HPLovebutt
Summary: Set 5 years after the series ended, a new building has sprung up in Beacon that is dedicated to providing a space for saucy hook-ups and nightly meet-ups for like-minded individuals with a 100% success rate in it's match-ups. Enjoy a series of stories about the exploits that occur within it's walls.
Relationships: Arslan Altan/Ilia Amitola
Series: Remnant Relations [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859827
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Remnant Relations Chapter 4: In The Dark with Ilia (and Arslan)

Out of all of the nights Menagerie had seen this summer, this was by far the wettest. The region’s previously humid climate was being buried under a lazy summer rain. While a gentle downpour may have put a damper on some, the citizens of the breezy coastal town were much different. The night was alive beneath the cooling storm: people laughed as they walked the streets and cheered for the storm that brought an end to the brutal heat. Even the market, normally quieter this far into the evening, was bustling with crowds and friends joining together.

It was through this crowd that a lone woman drifted, her face obscured by a dark violet umbrella and a hood pulled low over her eyes. The din of the crowd faded as she traced a familiar path down sand and stone walkways. Each step along this oft-tread path had been rehearsed, practiced and studied. A left after the market, a right past the villa, cross the bridge, then pass through the alley: it was routine to her by now. The click of her boots against the stone and the gentle patter of the rain hitting her umbrella was the only sound present by now.

As she passed the third lamp post, she tossed the umbrella to the side. It was time to move: she crouched, then launched herself upwards. An outstretched hand grasped the awning above the alley and she hoisted herself up. One foot, then the other, just like she had done a hundred times before. The destination may have been different, but the motions were all the same.

The girl clattered up to the roof, her target glowing on the horizon. She swore under her breath: the building was positively glowing tonight. It seemed that the Menagerie branch of Remnant Relations was doing good business on this rainy evening. Still, she got herself into this with her own two hands, so it would be up to her get out of it. She took a deep breath and focused, letting her skin take on the color of the night before taking off.

It was the cool ocean breeze that brought back the memories. It was the smell of the beach only a few minutes away, and the din of the market carried with each gust that made her mind begin to wander as she effortlessly bounded across the curved rooftops. Her thoughts were filled with simpler times, back when she would lay on these very roofs without a care in the world, with nothing above her but the glimmering stars and no one else beside her except for-

The girl fiercely shook those thoughts from her head. Not tonight. Not right now. This could wait until she was done.

She was close now. The interlocking capital R’s were visible on the sign outside the front door. But that couldn’t be an option. The heat coiled in her gut said it was too risky: she didn’t want anyone to know she was here. She slipped her scroll out of her pocket and scanned her appointment notes, letting the light illuminate her auburn hair.

~~~/~~~

= [APPOINTMENT INFO:] =

\- DATE: 10:30pm, Tuesday

\- PARTNER(S): ‘Lioness’

\- ROOM: 205

= [PLEASE ENJOY YOUR STAY!] =

R.R.

~~~/~~~

The time on her scroll read 10:15. Plenty of time to slip in and out before anyone noticed, then she could go home and put this whole ordeal behind her. She patted her pocket, the outline of her note still there. The girl sighed: the hard part was up next.

A running leap sent her flying across the gap to the building next door, the one with the angled roof that reached _just_ high enough to reach the second floor. She looked down. The drop wouldn’t be too bad. She might roll an ankle, but she would live. That was assuming she landed on her feet. Her track record on that wasn’t nearly as perfect as she would have liked. The girl had noticed her skills weren’t as sharp as they were, probably because she hadn’t been out since Ne-

“Stop.” she hissed to herself. Without hesitation, she tore down the roof and leapt. Her hand closed around the ledge, now slick with rain. She gritted her teeth and lifted herself up over the edge, covering her shorts with mud. Getting on the roof was always tricky, and her shorts would now need a wash, but she was done. The hardest part of the night was over.

The cold of the rain soaked her mid-cut hoodie as she nimbly skulked across the roof. From her crouched position, she slid past each window below, counting in her head as she went until she hit the fifth room. One breath, then another: it was almost over now.

Her booted heels hit the ledge, and she carefully pushed the window open. The room was pitch black as she slowly lowered herself into the room. No signs of life in front of her: that was good. She closed her eyes and sighed. She had done it. All that was left to do was-

“Last I checked, there is no problem with using the door.”

The lights clicked on.

“So I eagerly await your explanation for this infiltration.”

The faunus girl froze and whipped her head toward the imposing voice just off to the side of her. Stern, olive colored eyes fiercely stared her down beneath a windswept mane ofplatinum blonde hair. The woman thrust an ornately bandaged arm toward her and clenched her fist in a fighter’s stance, firmly intending to strike should she dare to make a move.

“No, w-, I-I’m not, I mean, um, well, I j-just-”

“ _Enough.”_ the woman rumbled. “Collect your thoughts and explain yourself.”

She relaxed her toned arms but did not lower them. The faunus girl let out a defeated breath as the familiar feeling of dread coiled within her. She couldn’t stop herself from letting the patches on her arms, legs and cheeks glow bright crimson as she shivered from embarrassment and the cold rain dripping off of her.

“A-are you…‘Lioness?”

The woman raised an eyebrow. “Does it matter if I am?”

“…I’m ‘Blindspot.’ she said sadly, holding up her scroll to show her their appointment information page.

Her olive eyes went wide. The woman dropped her arms to the sides of her belted yellow robe.

“Then…why did you…”

“That’s…k-kind of a long story.”

\---/---

Ilia Amitola wiped the tears away and told herself she was fine. Resisting the trembling urge to sob in her throat, she flopped against her bed, eyes boring into the ceiling. The room was completely dark, save for the streaks of moonlight cutting through the window. Ilia couldn’t recall how many nights she had spent like this: alone in the dark, with tears and bad memories flowing in equal measure. She told herself she wouldn’t do this anymore and that this would be the last time, but every night she found herself here, feeling the weight of her promise to herself broken.

Everyone was gone:they never stayed. Blake had moved on. Neon had moved on. Why couldn’t she? Ilia buried her head into her pillow. Why was she the problem? Every time she tried to leave the house, determined that things would be different, a cold weight sunk in her stomach and filled her with so much dread that even turning the knob seemed impossible. Every moment she spent outside was a war to hold herself together long enough until she returned to the solitude of her bed.

Each night was spent in the dark of her apartment, letting her thoughts swirl and dwell until she passed out in the early hours of the morning. Going by the events of the evening so far, Ilia figured tonight would be no different.

Blake had been one thing: she knew they couldn’t be together, and had come to peace with their mutual decision years ago. Neon, however, had been another matter entirely. She was so full of life and so outgoing, and Ilia really thought she was special. She thought _they_ could be special. But it didn’t last. It never did.

“ _I just think we should see other people, you know? Like, I think we both just need some time_ _apart_ _. You understand, right Illy?”_

_“I...understand, Neon.”_

Their conversation from a month ago made fresh, hot tears roll down her cheeks. She _hadn’t_ understood. She still didn’t understand. Ilia scrunched up her knees and wrapped her arms around herself, desperate for something warm to fend off the cold darkness. Unable to stop her skin from sliding into a dark shade of green, she wiped the wetness from her eyes and cheeks and slowly slid out her scroll. It was still open to her photos: she told herself that tonight would be the night to delete these wretched, beautiful things, but she still couldn’t do it. The sight of Neon’s bright smile used to make her feel at ease: now it made her feel hollow. Each picture unearthed more remnants of their time together, and how much happier she used to be.

Ilia winced. That was the way things _used_ to be. This was how it had to be now. Neon was gone, she was alone, and that was that. Her trembling finger hovered over the ‘delete all’ icon.

“Just do it.” she whispered to herself. “Please.”

Her finger did not move. Memories raced through her head before she had the chance to catch them.

“ _I love you, Illy!”_

_“I…love you too, Neon.”_

_“_ FUCK!” Ilia roared, and she hurled the scroll to the end of the bed. Her voice broke with another quiet sob as her skin burned bright red. Why the fuck couldn’t she do it? Couples break up all the time and they move on, but not her. She was still stuck on hard feelings, crying alone like a miserable soul hung up on fleeting memories. Someone this pitiful didn’t deserve happiness. Ilia felt her body tremble as she held in the cry, refusing to let it fill the silence of the room.

Instead, she slowly slid across the bed and picked up her scroll. The screen was different now. The photos had disappeared and an ad was now on the screen. Ilia just huffed and went to delete it, but something stopped her as she glanced at the text.

/==X==\

\- FEELING LONELY? -

\- VISIT REMNANT RELATIONS FOR A NIGHT OF FUN YOU WON’T FORGET! -

\- 100% SUCCESS IN MATCH-UPS MEANS YOU DON’T HAVE TO WORRY! -

\- LET US FIND YOUR PERFECT PARTNER FOR THE NIGHT! -

\- MAKE A PROFILE (AND SOME MEMORIES) TODAY! -

\- JOIN US FOR THE GRAND OPENING OF OUR MENAGERIE BRANCH! -

\==X==/

Ilia stared at her scroll. Curiously, she tapped on the ad, whisking her to a profile creation page. The empty forms stared back at her as doubt crept into her head. This had to be some sort of joke. They couldn’t find a partner for someone as pathetic as her. Someone who couldn’t even get over one little break-up like a normal person didn’t deserve any kind of sympathy or happiness. Suddenly, a thought broke through her spiral.

“ _I just think we need to see other people, you know?”_

Ilia laughed a bitter, wet laugh: the irony was just fucking perfect. Fine, she _would_ see other people, just to prove she could move on like everyone else. Her body trembled with spiteful sorrow as she filled out the form, hit confirm, and jammed her scroll back into her pocket, holding back hot, angry tears the entire time. It was clear those photos weren’t getting deleted tonight anyway. Her temporary burst of anger left her, stealing away the last of her energy. As she fluttered her eyelids closed, her thoughts swirled with a violent storm of rage, sorrow, dread, and loneliness.

\---/---

“Oh, fuck me.” Ilia groaned as she looked at her scroll’s notification. The morning sunlight cut through the window as her head began to throb, already expecting the worst. With dread heavy in her stomach, she opened the newly downloaded R.R. app. A chill coursed through her as her worst fears were confirmed: her appointment with ‘Lioness’ was scheduled fortonight. The scroll hit the bed as anxiety rippled through her. She couldn’t possibly go: what the hell was she thinking this would prove? This wouldn’t solve anything!

The faunus girl forced herself to take a deep breath, but it didn’t stop her skin from glowing bright red in frustration. She had to do something about this, but what? The possibility of not showing up crossed her mind, but it made her feel…wrong. She didn’t want to waste the other person’s time, but there’s no way she could just tell this stranger why she wanted to leave: how could she even explain a situation as stupid as this? Ilia gripped her head in her hands, racking her brain for ideas. If it wasn’t for her pathetic emotional fit last night, she wouldn’t be here, trying to fix this mess she had gotten herself into.

She paused, the thought sticking with her. _Getting herself in…_ Ilia froze. It wasn’t perfect, nor was it smart, but it was the only idea she had that would work. With grim determination, the faunus girl got dressed. There was a lot of preparation to be done if she was going to pull this off. But this was her problem: she would have to take care of it. She pulled herself up onto the roof and scanned the horizon of buildings, already plotting the route for her break-in as dark clouds loomed beyond the horizon.

\---/---

“You really are _such_ a foolish girl.”

The now deep-blue Ilia winced from her seat on the bed. The woman slowly paced in front of her, taking her story in with closed eyes before letting out a deep breath.

“So tell me, what were you going to do once you reached your destination?”

The woman stared at her with a mix of curiosity and caution as Ilia pulled her note from her pocket. “I was going to leave this, then…leave.”

“Well,” the woman held out her hand. “Give it to me then,”

“But I-”

“You intended for me to receive it, did you not?” the woman interrupted. “You wanted me to have it, so hand it over.”

She shrunk in place and placed the note in her palm. After scanning what Ilia had written, she just shook her head and sighed.

“‘I’m sorry for wasting your time. I won’t be arriving tonight. - Blindspot.’ Are you serious?” she huffed. “You expected me to be satisfied with this sorry excuse of a…”

She trailed off. The faunus girl was shivering with deep embarrassment on the bed, so she cleared her throat and decided to let it go.

“Fine. You may go now.”

“W-what?”

The woman slid the note into her pocket. “Well, if you had no intention of wanting to be with me, then why would you stay? The door, er, window is open to you.”

“No, it’s not like that. I just…” Ilia trailed off, trying desperately to find the right words.

“You just what? I will listen if you wish to speak.” she stated flatly, not moving

The faunus girl hung her head. “I just…didn’t think that you would want…me.”

Her whisper hung in the room. Heat built up behind her trembling cheeks as silence surrounded the two of them.

“And why would you think this?” the woman asked carefully.

Ilia trembled, trying to hold back everything. “B-because…I…”

It was all she got out before she had to stop. Suddenly, she felt all of her weight, all of her shame, and all of her sadness all at once. This woman already knew what a failure she was, and how stupid she was for not moving on from Neon: now she would know how pathetic and emotional she really was.The familiar feeling of frustration and dread morphed her skin bright red, and she couldn’t stop the first fat, wet tear from hitting her knees nor could she silence the choked sob that escaped her. The patches on her skin burned bright crimson with emotion as she clutched the edge of the bed, resisting the urge to just break down in front of a complete stranger.

As her hair slid into the color of fire, Ilia felt the woman sit down next to her.

“Please, could you tell me your name?” she said softly.

“Ilia.” she winced. Before she could get away, the woman put her hands on her shoulders.

“W-what are you-”

“Ilia, look at me.”

She did. To her surprise, the woman was not staring at her tear stained cheeks, nor her bright vermilion complexion, nor her inferno-colored hair. Instead, she faced her head on, her stern eyes cutting directly into her as she stared deeply into her wet, silvery eyes.

“Listen to me: you are okay, Ilia. I want you to know that. What you are feeling is normal. But if you need to cry, then I will be here for you.”

The warmth in her voice broke something in Ilia’s chest, and she stopped caring. She buried her head in the woman’s shoulder and let herself feel all of it. All of her rage and hatred at herself, and all of her pain and sorrow towards Neon came spilling out as tears soaked the shoulder of the woman’s robe. The faunus girl, now a deep shade of blue,finally stopped holding back and let her chest heave with quiet, gentle sobs as the woman continued to cradle her in her warm embrace.

“I know it’s painful when you lose someone you care about. I understand that ending a relationship can be difficult, but that is no excuse to neglect yourself. Do not let these hurtful thoughts misguide you: you are a person of worth, Ilia, who deserves happiness just as much as everyone else. Do you understand?”

Her words only made her cry harder, but Ilia knew the woman was right. She let her feelings run their course, bringing forth more tears, but also a sense of calm and relief. Her skin returned to normal and she went still, breathing softly against the woman’s embrace as she rested her head on her shoulder.

“Why are you being so nice to me? You should hate me. I didn’t even want to be here tonight.” she whispered.

Arslan held her tenderly. “Because you are here now, you foolish girl, and I won’t allow you to do this to yourself. No one should hate you for having emotions, Ilia.”

She sniffed. “Thank you, um…Ms. Lioness?”

The woman laughed softly. “My name is Arslan, and it is a pleasure to meet you. Are you alright now?”

Ilia nodded and wiped her face as Arslan smiled at her. “Good. Now, I understand if you still wish to leave, but what you do next is entirely within your hands.” She gestured toward the window as the faunus woman froze as she stood.

“What do you mean?”

Arslan smiled. “Well, we _did_ have an appointment together, but I don’t want you to feel pressured to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

She turned away from the woman, trying to sort out her thoughts. While part of her longed for the dark, familiar comfort of her room, another long-dormant part of her longed for more of this woman’s warmth and comfort.Here was a beautiful woman who cared about her and wanted to spend an evening with her. For the first time in a while, Ilia wanted this. More pressingly, she wanted _he_ _r._

“I…think I’d like to stay.” she whispered. “If you still want to…be with me.”

Arslan stood and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Are you sure that you’re okay with this? I will not think less of you if you decide to leave.”

The faunus woman turned and faced her, her light blue eyes shining. “No, it’s okay. I…I want this.”

Arslan smiled, her mouth inches away from hers. “Then I would be happy to be with you.”

They met in the middle. The tenderness of the woman’s kiss made Ilia shudder, filling her with a reminder of her baser needs that she had been neglecting for weeks. Warmth spread throughout her, chasing away the chill of the rain as their hands began to wander. Arslan took her time, running her hands firmly over the faunus’s girls exposed stomach and across her shoulders, making sure every inch of her would feel her warmth. She was careful, deliberate, and dedicated: everything that Ilia was trying to be. What the faunus girl lacked in technique, however, she made up for with eagerness. Her small hands avidly took in all of Arslan’s athleticism, tracing the firm curves of her back and running her hands over her ass as she slid the robe from her shoulders.

All of it went to her head and she suddenly paused, catching her breath as she broke away. Arslan calmly raised an eyebrow.

“Are you alright?”

“No, I…um, it’s just…I didn’t expect to do this tonight, and now I want to, and you’re so beautiful, and it’s been awhile, and I just-”

“I understand.” Arslan gently cut her off. “You’re probably just a little overwhelmed, right?”

Ilia nodded with a sigh. “Yeah…overwhelmed.”

“Well then,” Arslan smiled at her and brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “How about I take the lead?”

Her heart beat against her chest as she filled the room with a light crimson glow. “O-okay.”

The woman took Ilia in her arms, searing her with another kiss as she pulled off her damp shirt, exposing her cold skin to the warmth of the room. Her muddy shorts followed shortly after, andwith a gentle hand, Arslan reached up and pulled her ponytail free, letting her auburn locks tumble loosely down her shoulders. The familiar heat filled her cheeks as Ilia shrunk into her old self.She was practically naked in front of a gorgeous stranger she just cried in front of fifteen minutes ago: how could she not be a little embarrassed?

Arslan didn’t seem to mind: her eyes were practically glowing.With awarmsmile, she soundlessly slid off her robe, letting it flutter to the floor past the smoothness of her back.She slipped out of the rest of her clothes, save for the wraps on her arms and legs and her thin black underclothes that clung tightly to her toned curves. All Ilia could do was stare: the woman was a vision, with athletic muscle and leanness all across her body in perfect balance.This woman, who was so understanding and caring to her, beamed at her as her barely clothed body made Ilia feel a different kind of heat.

“You’re so cold from the rain.” she spoke softly as she came closer to her, filling the faunus girl with ease. “Let me warm you up.”

Ilia felt her knees weaken as Arslan gently guided her against the bed. Lying flat on her back, she watched as Arslan draped herself against her, letting her hands carefully touch and stroke her. All her thoughts of unease vanished as their mouths touched and their tongues met one another. Her hands slid between her trembling thighs, and Ilia’s eyes fluttered as she squirmed in anticipation beneath her.

“It’s okay. Just relax and leave everything to me.” she gently whispered. Her hand slipped beneath the hem of Ilia’s panties, igniting the patches on her skin to a bright pink with desire. Ilia was already brimming with anticipation, but when she felt Arslan’s firm caresses against her sex, she thought she would burst. A gasp trickled out of her as she turned to the woman beside her. Ilia no longer cared: her basest need superseded everything else.

“Please.” she whispered, “I need this.”

Arslan softly caressed her cheek. “I know.”

She tenderly pressed her lips to Ilia’s as her fingers entered her. The sudden thrill of sensation filled her and made her shudder as Arslan slowly curled within her, gently searching for where she was most sensitive. She clung to the bed as each delicate touch brought more hushed gasps and soft laughter from her lips. Each time Arslan brushed within her _just_ right, she saw stars and grew wetter and wetter. The woman offered her palm and Ilia took it, eagerly grinding against her in a lazy rhythm. A soothing warmth filled her body and spilled out of her with each impassioned moan as she pressed down hard against Arslan’s tender hand.

It may have been enough for Ilia, but Arslan wasn’t one to leave a job half finished. She trailed a finger down the faunus girl’s neck, tracing around her stiff shoulders before reaching the softness of her perky chest. With a mischievous smile, she slipped beneath her bra, making Ilia blush with pleasure as she playfully rubbed and traced her nipples.

“I…um…” was all Ilia got out before she trailed off and tried to cover her face. Arslan cupped her chin and turned her face to hers.

“It’s okay. Tell me how I can make you feel even better.” she soothed, brushing her hair aside. Ilia just trembled with equal parts anxiety and equal parts desire.

“C-can you b-be a little more…r-r-rough with my c-c-chest?” she stammered, her cheeks glowing beet red. Despite her visible embarrassment, Arslan just smiled warmly beside her.

“Of course I can, you foolish girl. Now, come here.” she whispered, setting the faunus girl at ease with another searing kiss. With her heart now beating in her chest and Arslan’s taste filling her mouth, Ilia wiggled free of her bra, baring her modest curves to the woman’s skilled fingers. As the heat of their tongues intertwined, Arslan set about Ilia’s chest with playful tugs and careful pinches. The thin sensation of pain rolled into a fuzzy joy that swam throughout her entire body. It was exactly how she liked it, and her shortening breaths and fluttering eyelids signaled her impending climax.

“Please…don’t stop…” Ilia panted, grinding harder against the firm hand between her legs. Her svelte legs tensed and she dug her heels into the sheets as Arslan took her closer and closer to the edge. Just when she was on the brink, Arslan’s breath was on her ear.

“You are so beautiful, Ilia.”

It was the final sensation Ilia felt before her body succumbed. Her slender thighs clamped together around Arslan’s wrist, holding her fingers within her. Warmth spread throughout her body and relief filled her heart as lust overtook her. She couldn’t stop herself as passionate giggling and heartful moaning tumbled from her lips as she writhed against each pulse of her orgasm. Seeing the faunus girl’s face soften as she gave in to her aching heat made Arslan’s heart swell, and she firmly kissed her, unable to resist the beautiful sight of Ilia enraptured with bliss. The faunus girl had never before felt such serenity in her life as she curled up next to Arslan, her breath heavy as she floated into her afterglow across the fleeting sensation of peaceful joy.

The woman never stopped holding her as she recovered, feeling her chest rise and fall with each gentle breath and brushing her hair away from her tranquil face. Ilia’s eyes eventually opened, and she stared up at Arslan, her light blue eyes shimmering.

“There, I trust you feel much better now, don’t you?” Arslan sighed, gently kissing her forehead as Ilia lit up with light pink.

“Yeah, um….thank you.” she said softly.

“There’s no need to thank me, you foolish girl. I had fun as well.” Arslan laughed warmly.

“No I mean it.” Ilia sat up. “You were so kind and understanding with me, even after I…y’know.” she gestured toward the window.

“So…I want to do something for you…like you did to me.” she trailed off, the patches on her skin glowing pink as she took Arslan’s hands in her own. “Um…i-if you want to...”

The shimmering, bashful eagerness behind her eyes was making Arlsan’s heart melt, and she couldn’t resist pulling her in for another tender kiss.

“I would love to, Ilia.” she whispered as her hands slipped behind her back. “Tonight, I am yours.”

Ilia’s eyes widened as the woman stretched out and laid before her, offering her flawless, sculpted body to her touch. With a lazy flick of the wrist, her underwear hit the floor, leaving nothing between her and the faunus girl’s hungry eyes. Under Ilia’s loving gaze, she leaned back and got comfortable, draping her toned arms across the headboard and raising a single knee, letting Ilia steal glances at her glistening thighs. She took a deep breath and stared down the faunus girl, her stern, dark olive eyes smoldering with confidence.

“Well?” she raised an eyebrow with a grin. “Do not keep me waiting.”

It was all Ilia needed to hear. She practically threw herself onto her as she clumsily set her thighs astride Arslan’s waist. Arslan was delighted to find despite her earlier shyness, the faunus girl was now more than eager to please. While she had opted to take her time, Ilia wasn’t that patient: the careful handling of her body had reignited a long-dormant lust, and it fueled her hurried approach. Unrestrained by anxiety, she eagerly layered kisses across her body, not daring to stay away even for a moment before quickly darting back in with her soft lips. Arslan let out a deep, contented sigh and leaned back as the faunus girl delighted in her body. Ilia ran her fingers through the wavy curls of her hair and filled her small hands with her breasts, her fingers eagerly massaging and teasing her softness.

Despite her claims of wanting to do something for her, Arslan couldn’t ignore Ilia’s hips gently thrusting against her or the light pink hue dotting the patches on her skin. She reached out and grasped her shoulder, making her pause.

“Hey, be honest with me…you want it again, don’t you?” she mused with a smile, making the faunus girl flush with redness once again.

“I was…hoping you wouldn’t notice.” she trailed off, slightly hanging her head. A trace of anxiety slithered into her head, but it was chased off by Arslan’s gentle hand on her cheek.

“It’s okay. Sex is better when we both decide what we want. I accept that your needs are different from mine, so please don’t feel bad about it.”

“B-but I already…and you haven’t….” she trailed off, slightly frustrated.

The woman leaned up and kissed her again. “Don’t worry. I have an idea I think we’ll _both_ find enjoyable.” Ilia sat motionless on her lap as Arslan whispered her idea in her ear. Slowly, her skin began to glow hot pink as her eyes widened.

“Well? Is that something you’d be comfortable doing?”

Arslan could practically see the answer on her face. The faunus girl’s skin had become completely bright pink with the thrill of anticipation. Excitement filled her eyes, and she nodded a little too enthusiastically.

“I-I’d love to.”

“I’m so glad.” she whispered before she sat up. Ilia slid off of her as they got into position, her mind racing as she hastily slid her underwear off. The heat glistening between her legs only drove her thrill as she watched Arslan slide to the other end of the bed and lay the opposite direction. The woman bared her entire body to her and gestured at the faunus girl.

“Come here, Ilia.”

Her heart was in her throat as she climbed over her, carefully placing a thigh on either side of the woman’s head and letting the hot breath between her legs tickle her. The chill of anticipation gripped her: Ilia had never been so ready for something so deeply intimate. Under Arlsan’s firm guidance, she knelt above her, lowering her pussy against the woman’s mouth.

Not wanting to be left behind, Ilia leaned forward, laying herself flat across Arslan’s smooth, toned stomach. As they pressed themselves together, they became one as the thumping rhythm of their mutual heartbeats drove them into fevered lust.

Arslan spread her legs for the eager faunus girl, letting her head dive between her thighs and take her by surprise. Ilia was making up for lost time as she buried her tongue against her folds, making sure to taste every inch of her glistening sex. Arslan moaned and grunted beneathIlia’s eager mouth, but the woman wasn’t going to let herself have all the fun. Her technique was slow and practiced: each tender kiss against Ilia’s thighs made the faunus girl squirm against her. With each teasing, drawn-out flick of her tongue, Arslan felt Iliawhimper with lust between her legs: she wanted more. Still, she did not rush: she took her time, letting the faunus girl tremble and mewl before returning to her cunt, making Ilia squeal with passionate relief each time she was blessed with the heat of her tongue.

The rest of the world faded around them. Ilia curled her arms around Arslan’s muscular thighs, bracing herself against the woman’s gentle teasing as she lovingly lavished her wetness more eagerly, desperately trying to repay Arslan’s kindness with her tongue between gasps and shuddering moans. Feeling Arslan twist beneath her only made the faunus girl more affectionate, her heart fluttering in her chest like the rain pinging against the window as she felt the patches on her skin glow pink once more. As her passion grew fiercer, it wasn’t long before the room was cast in a deep pink shade.

Under Ilia’s lustful hue, Arslan was restless. She coiled her arms around the trembling faunus girl: one across the slight of her back, and the other curved down her hips with a hand resting on her petite ass. Arslan held her tight, feeling the intense heat of her their bodies pressed together: she wasn’t going to let her go. Even as Ilia wiggled her hips and clenched her arms around Arslan’s thighs, the woman did not rush, making sure the faunus girl savored every momenther tongue spent coiled against her sensitive folds. Each time she drew her tongue up and down along the wetness of her entrance, Ilia was pushed closer and closer to total bliss.

It was not long before Ilia felt her breath growing short: her body began to quake as she succumbed to Arslan’s technique, letting her impeding orgasm take her away. As she trembled and giggled in serene lust, Arslan held on to her, guiding her through each pulsing wave of her climax as the faunus girl grew wetter and wetter under the delicate touch of her tongue. Ilia cried out with both lust and laughter as heat rippled through her and she became a passionate beacon, illuminating the room with an ethereal pink glow.

Arslan’s heart swelled in her chest with emotion, but when she felt the soft roughness of the faunus girl’s shuddering tongue against her clit once more, it blossomed into a deep, intense warmth that radiated throughevery muscle. Her back arched and she kicked out her foot with surging pleasure, letting Ilia slide her hands around her back as she fell into the intense heat. Wild serenity washed through her and left her howling, letting her body tense and release with pleasure as Ilia brushed her lips against her thighs. The faunus girl layered soft kisses against her again and again, caring for Arslan even as her climax peaked and she collapsed against the bed with a deep, aching sense of calm.

The last of their mutual bliss left their bodies hazy and spent. The once fierce pinkish glow faded from Ilia’s breathless body as she gently rolled onto the bed next to Arslan. They curled up next to each other in the dark of the room as they let the heat between them comfort them in their afterglow. Ilia looked up to Arslan, her eyes shimmering.

“Can you…hold me until the rain ends?” she whispered between heavy breaths as a blush crossed her face.

“Of course I can, Ilia.” she panted before carefully wrapping her arms around her. Arslan held the faunus girl close until her eyes closed. Under the gentle pinging of the rain outside the window, she ran her fingers through Ilia’s auburn hair.

“Such a foolish girl.” she whispered before kissing her forehead.

\---/---

“Can I ask you something that’s been bothering me?”

Arslan pulled her pants on and raised an eyebrow. “Of course. What is it?”

Ilia averted her eyes. “How did you know I was coming when I…” she pointed to the window.

“Oh, that. It was your scroll.” she stated plainly. “When you checked it on the roof, the light made you visible. I saw it right when I came in, so I stayed hidden with the lights off and watched you. It was pure luck that you ended up coming to me, honestly.”

“You saw me from that far away? With my camouflage on?”

The woman just shrugged. “I’m a huntress. It’s my job to be vigilant.”

The faunus girl blushed. “Oh.”

Ilia watched as Arslan slipped her robe up her back and over her shoulders before tying it tight around her. Despite what just happened, the faunus girl was finding herself a little anxious once again. She _still_ couldn’t believe they just had sex, but that wasn’t what preoccupied her. Even though she had broken in under the pretense of staying hidden, Arslan had found her and convinced her to stay. She pulled her out of her own mind for one night so she could stop feeling sorry for herself and have some fun.

“That reminds me. I think I have something that I need to return to you.”

Arslan’s voice took her out of her thoughts and she watched in curiosity as the woman went into her pocket. The curiosity quickly turned into a heated blush as Arslan produced her note she intended to leave behind.

“I don’t think I need this anymore, so you can have it back.” The faunus girl went to take it, but she flicked it away suddenly.

“… _if_ you can make me a promise.” Arslan hardened, her eyes becoming stern. “The next time you become so conflicted and clouded with harmful thoughts, promise me that you will _talk_ to someone about it instead of making the problem worse. Do you understand, Ilia?”

Her cheeks went pink, but she nodded. “I…understand. I’ll try.”

The note hit her palm. “Good. That’s all I can ask.”

Ilia’s heart swelled. This woman was nothing but kind to her, even after she tried to ditch her to spend another night alone in the dark. She closed the distance between them and suddenly threw her arms around Arslan’s waist.

“T-Thank you…for everything.”

The woman smiled warmly and put a hand behind her head, holding it softly. “It was my pleasure, Ilia. I had a wonderful time with you tonight.”

The faunus girl looked up at her with shimmering eyes. “Could we…maybe do this again sometime? Or just like…hangout, or something?”

Arslan’s face dropped. “I’m sorry, but I can’t. I have to leave for Mistral tomorrow. They’re understaffed and I’m filling in on their patrols.”

“Oh.” Ilia’s heart sunk, until she felt Arslan’s hand on her shoulder.

“Please, do not be upset. I could give you my scroll number so we could stay in touch. Is that alright with you?”

“Yeah, of course.” she slipped her scroll out of her pocket and handed it to her. After a few quick taps, she returned it.

“There. Do not hesitate to speak to me should you feel lonely.” she raised her eyebrows and grinned at her. “…among other things. Although I’ll be away, we can still have _plenty_ of fun with just our scrolls.”

Ilia couldn’t stop her skin from turning bright pink, making Arslan laugh warmly. As she stood in the doorway, she leaned down and kissed her forehead softly.

“Goodbye, you foolish girl. Do take care of yourself.”

With one final nod, the door closed and Ilia was alone in the room. After pushing off of the windowsill, she clambered quietly up onto the roof and dashed away. A deep breath filled her lungs with the crisp early morning air and for the first time in a month, Ilia felt contented as the first light of the new dawn peeked through the murky dusk. She wasn’t so naive to think that this serenity would last forever, but it wouldn’t be the last time that she felt it. After all, she had made a promise, and for her own sake, she would find the strength to keep it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you're having a good day! Let me know what you think if you have the time. If not, thanks for reading! Chapter 5 is in progress, so look forward to that! Thanks again for your time, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
